


Nelson-Murdock

by sammysouffle (talesandthings)



Category: Daredevil (TV)
Genre: Avacados in love, Fluff, Fluff and Crack, M/M, Marriage Proposal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-02
Updated: 2017-04-02
Packaged: 2018-10-13 23:08:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 226
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10523853
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/talesandthings/pseuds/sammysouffle
Summary: Foggy is sure Matt is trying to kill him.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I have never written anything this short. Well anyway, here, have a really really short story of how Matt proposed to Foggy.

“Foggy Murdock has a nice ring to it, don’t you think?”

Foggy all but choked on the sugary cereal he was busy shoving into his mouth. This was not how Foggy imagined he would die. “What?” He asked and kicked Matt’s feet under the table to make the dark haired man look at him. “Are you asking me to marry you?”

“Yes,” Matt replied without a second of hesitation

“I’ll only say yes if you change your name to Matt Nelson.”

Matt’s nose scrunched up in distaste, “Matt Nelson sounds like a librarian.”

“Sexy librarian.”

“No, a boring librarian. Foggy Murdock, on the other hand-”

Foggy cut him off before he could finish his sentence, “Foggy Murdock sounds like some lame teenager’s dad.”

“Well, you’ll become a teenager’s dad at some point.”

Foggy’s eyes widened almost comically at that, “We’re already talking about kids too?”

“You’re the one who always says we need to communicate more. So this is me, communicating.”

“When I say we should communicate more, I mean at a more reasonable hour like 9 PM, not when it’s 10 in the morning and I am so hungover that I can’t think straight.”

“You can’t think straight, you’re bi”

“I swear to god, Murdock, I’ll throw my spoon at your melon head.”

“So is that a yes?”

“Huh? Yeah- yes”

“Awesome! No take backsies!”


End file.
